warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Jackal
Jackal is the final boss of the Venus system. It can be found on Fossa. It has a possibility of dropping one of the following on death: Rhino Helmet, Rhino Chassis, or Rhino Systems blueprints. Appearance and abilities The Jackal resembles a massive four-legged mechanical beast with yellow armour plating. Aside from heavy machine guns, the Jackal can launch a barrage of missiles, fire a 'wave' of sticky grenades that deal very heavy damage (can easily incap/kill you from just one grenade if in range), and create large shockwaves by stomping if a player gets close. Unlike other bosses, the Jackal has its own unique arena and was the only boss to have an arena at all before Update 6. As of Update 6, it will be waiting in the center of the room when players enter and will begin the opening cinematic when players go close to it before beginning the battle. Mine Ospreys will spawn continuously from the 4 chutes on the walls of the room. Storage containers will also fall occasionally from the roof, providing ammo and energy refills. Strategy The Jackal's main body is normally protected by an almost invulnerable shield. The only way to harm it is to shoot its legs, which are unshielded. Disabling any leg will cause the Jackal to collapse, during which time its invulnerability shield is disabled. Deal as much damage as possible before it recovers, and repeat. After it gets back up, the Jackal will be invulnerable for a second before its legs can be damaged again. An easy way to knock him down is to use the Strun, and cast invisibility as a Loki. You can then quickly walk up to his hind legs with ease and shoot him up close several times, resulting in a quick knockdown. Rinse and repeat. A Loki with a heavy melee weapon is also very useful to take down legs due to their invisibility ability. It is also advised to shoot down as many Ospreys as you can while taking cover from the Jackal's gunfire to keep the amount of mines under control. If you are playing as an Excalibur warframe, save your energy for slash dash. The idea is, once you see him get down, run towards him asap, do the Slash dash skill, and get clear before he gets up. Repeat this as many times as possible, because this deals more damage than you can shoot with a weapon (at least more than a snipetron with at least 6 shots). Another good tactic is to use a heavy weapon (Gram, Scindo, Fragor, Amphis), with buffed charge damage (*tested with 75%+) you should be able to knock down Jackal with one swing then get a few more off before he gets up. With proper timing and team coordination you should be able to keep Jackal down. If you try this beware of the stomp Jackal does it will knock you away and he will be able to attack again. The Jackal's stomp-shockwave attack can be jumped over, just like Shockwave Moa attacks. It seems the Jackal's stunned period may be cut short if a certain amount of damage is dealt to it, causing it to immediately get up again and preventing players from killing it in just a few stuns. Note: Jackal is easily taken down using the Frost's "Freeze" ability due to a possible bug where the duration will last indefinitely while the Jackal is on four legs. It also gives some time in which a leg can easily be taken down while stunned. Also, while there is a time limit till when he stands back up after knocking him down, he will also stand back up after a set amount of damage is dealt. So when he is in his downed state, he will not stand back up till either a threshold of damage is passed or a his downed timer expires, whichever happens first. Keep this in mind so as not to get caught in his stomp or even worse his grenades should he catch you by suprise. Trivia *The Jackal is the first Corpus boss players will face. *It is the only boss that has its own unique arena that is not shared by any other boss. *Prior to Update 6, upon players entering the room, it will ascend from a large hole in the middle of the room by elevator to begin the battle. *It is the only boss whose arena provides steady ammo and energy refills, is the only boss who has minions actively spawning throughout the fight, and is also the only boss who has "weakpoints" that players must shoot to damage it, excluding the head. *Its legs will slowly regenerate health if undamaged, but the rate is insignificant. *With a high-powered enough weapon, you can even stun-lock the Jackal for long periods of time. Shooting the head while it is stunned will do more damage, just like with Grineers. *Contrary to popular belief, Jackal's shields are not invulnerable. A high enough firepower can in fact take down its shields without damaging a leg. *Jackal is one of the few bosses that is not easily distracted by Loki's Decoy power. Media JackalScene.jpg|Jackal during the cinematic Jackal_2.jpg|Jackal's model as of U7.8 Jackal_disabled.jpg|Jackal, disabled 2438427-darksector0004.jpg|Early jackal concept art. Jackal.png Tyl_Jackal_Regor.jpeg|Strangely misnamed Jackal from an alert mission. Screenshot taken by Porygon. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Corpus